Of Thieves and Thief Catchers
by ale-cat23
Summary: Soon to be drabble collection about Varden and Lei'ella. Or just Varden. Or just Lei'ella. Most without plot. Drabble 2 I KNOW! IT'S BEEN UPDATED! Varden and Lei'ella have a chat while outside the principals office.
1. Shame

**Disclaimer:** Inverloch is the amazing creation of Sarah Ellerton. Therefore, it (sadly)does not belong to me.

**A/N:** This is based of pages 295 and 296 of the comic. So, if you haven't read them, I'm very disappointed in you (excluding you Yuki) and this will alsobe kindaspoiler-ish. So, enjoy and review!

* * *

Varden is a thief (not a pickpocket). He takes from one rich person to give to another, for a fee. He has never been ashamed of it either. He doesn't feel like he should.

His reasoning is that if the person he stole from is rich enough to buy whatever it is he stole, the should be able to afford another one. Besides, it's not like the things are very important to their owners in the first place. They're just a boasts, proof of the owners' wealth.

But now, as he looks at the defeated thief-catcher (_Lei'ella)_, slumped on the floor, whose only real possession was her speed, he realizes that he has taken from her the one thing she can't buy back, the one thing of real importance to her. And, if only for that brief second, he is ashamed of his thievery.

* * *

So, was it good? Did it suck? Please tell me (that means review! But no flames please ( at least, with out good reason. "OMG THAT TOTALLY SUCKED BECAUSE I HATE VARDEN!11!" Is not a good, validreason) Also, this might extend into a collection of drabbles, so be prepared. 


	2. In the office

**Disclaimer:** Inverloch and its characters belong to Sarah Ellerton. I'm just playing with them, but I'll put 'em away when I'm finished.

**A/N: **Ok. I sincerely apologize. It's been over a year since this has been updated. But I blame life and pure boredom. Plus, I started writing my modern day high-school AU for this thing (C'mon. Every fandom needs one). So…this is where this comes from. (So please don't review saying "This isn't in the story!!!". Because it's not. It's _AU!!!! _

So go, read, review, and don't kill me for not updating…THERE WILL BE OTHERS. Also...this is kinda odd. I apologize for that too..

* * *

"You are a jerk."

Varden looks at the girl sitting beside him. Her face is turned away from him, but he can tell by her voice (the name she called him helps) that she's annoyed.

"Why am I a jerk?" he asks, feigning innocence.

She turns to face him, golden eyes narrowed in a glare. He wonders (not for the first time) what color her hair is, but it's hidden under an old woolen ski cap. Besides, she's about to answer.

"You know very well why you are," she answers coldly.

He shrugs. "No, I don't. Enlighten me."

"Because you beat up Berard."

Ah, yes. The reason they're in the waiting room of the principal's office in the first place.

"Berard's an idiot." Varden says, voicing his thoughts as if that's the only excuse he needs to justify what he did.

"That does not mean you had to attack him in the hallway in the middle of class." He can hear the anger laced in her voice.

"Hey…" A though occurs to him, and he feels the need to voice it out loud. "What were you doing out there anyway? I highly doubt a straight A student like you was cutting class."

"I was not." She snaps. "I was coming back from the washroom."

She grabs his shirt collar and draws him in close to her, glaring directly into his eyes.

"And because I was out there, at the same place as your fight, they think that I was a part of this fight. This will be going on my report card. Jerk."

Varden gently grabs her wrists and pries her hands off of him. He doesn't, however, release her wrists.

"Hey! Let go!" she says, trying to wrench her wrists away. He ignores her, instead searching her gold eyes with his own.

"You're really uptight, you know that?" he asks.

"So what?"

"You need to relax more…"

He suddenly pulls her forward and starts kissing her. Her eyes widen in shock and she struggles. Realizing it's useless, she relaxes and lets him kiss her.

At that moment, unfortunately, Berard, one eye black and a bruise forming on his cheek, walks out of the office.

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" he yells, before letting out a fierce battle cry and attacking Varden.

* * *

So...there you are. It's weird, I know. But...meh...what can you do? So, please review and don't kill me. I've got a prequel for this, and if people want, a sequel kind of thing... 


End file.
